Narrowing or occlusions (thromboses) of blood vessels has dangerous consequences for the health, because the quantity of blood able to flow through narrowed or occluded blood vessels is drastically reduced. Blood vessels may be narrowed or occluded due to an accumulation and swelling in artery walls that is made up of macrophage cells, or debris, that contain lipids (cholesterol and fatty acids), calcium and a variable amount of fibrous connective tissue, known as an atheroma. In order for effective blood circulation to occur and to avoid possible long term adverse effects, a blockage or obstacle in a blood vessel should be removed. Endarterectomy is a surgical procedure to remove the atheromatous plaque material, or plaque core, in the lining of a blocked artery. Endarterectomy is carried out by separating the plaque core from the arterial wall and removing the dissected plaque core from the patient's body.